The Reunion: A RWBY Fanfiction
by The Brightsteel Brothers
Summary: On a clear night, two childhood friends reunite after many years of grief and missing each other. Little do they know, they both had been harboring feelings for the other since their days of running through the woods of Patch. Will the bard and the brawler confess, or will their feelings get shot down in a Blaze of Glory.


**Hello, boys, girls and robots, it's the Super Brightsteel Brothers, and today, we are bringing you the origin story of the RWBY fan ship known as "Blaze of Glory", otherwise known as Renge x Yang.**

 **However, we here at Brightsteel Brothers did not write this fanfiction. Instead, one of my good friends on the RWBY Amino, Minea, wrote the piece and allowed me to post the fanfiction of this site after editing for grammar and whatnot.**

 **I send my thanks to them for allowing me to post this masterpiece onto this site and allowing the world to see this.**

 **Without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

Renge Brightsteel was sitting on his team balcony, using some of his free time to play his saxophone. The moonlight that rained gently down from the sky reflected off his instrument, making it glint lightly as he played. He had just finished his song when someone came out of the shadows, clapping slowly.

"Wow. I never knew you could play the saxophone, Renge!" The mysterious person stepped into the light, revealing their long flowing blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes. It couldn't be her, could it?

"Yang?" Renge asked, a surprised yet gleeful look spreading across his face. Yang Xiao Long smiled gently at him.

"Yep!" Renge immediately started blushing.

"Well, uhh...about the saxophone. I learned to play it after I moved." Yang thrust her fist into the air with enthusiasm.

"Well you're pretty good at it!" Renge blushed harder as he went to scratch the back of his head.

"Heh. Thanks." Yang suddenly got out her weapons and jumped to the balcony, using the recoil from her gun to help her momentum.

"So, it's been a while, hasn't it? Maybe a second introduction is in order." Yang put her weapons back into their bracelet form and reached out her hand to Renge.

"Hi. I'm Yang." Renge shook her hand and returned the same happy tone to Yang.

"I'm Renge." The jacketed bard replies.

"It's nice to see you again, Renge."

"You too, Yang."

They sat in silence for a moment, both looking at the moon before Renge asked.

"So it's been at least a few years. What have you been up to?" Yang smiled confidently as she smacked her fists together.

"Recently: beating up baddies." Renge laughed.

"Of course. If anyone here were to stop any disaster, it would be you."

"And you know it!" Renge nodded at Yang with a happy smile.

"I've always admired your confidence." Yang blushed a little.

"Thanks. I've always admired your endless kindness and selflessness." Yang's blush faded as an enthusiastic smile formed on her face. "And now I can add your awesome saxophone skills to that list!" Renge chuckled once again.

"Thanks." Yang put both of her hands behind her and leaned on them for support as she tilted her head casually to the side.

"Speaking of your saxophone skills..." She looked down at the ground for a moment, another slight blush forming on her cheeks. "could you...play more for me?"

"No problem." Soon the night air was filled with the sound the Renge's saxophone once again. Yang laid down next to him and closed her eyes, just enjoying the amazing music. Renge wondered if he should stop after he finished the first song, but he kept on going to another song as Yang seemed to be enjoying it so much.

This continued for quite a long time. None of them had any clock on them to tell just how long it had been but they knew that a while had passed based off how the moon had sunken in the sky. It might've been hours, but it only felt like a few minutes.

Eventually, Renge stopped as he had no more songs to play. Yang opened her eyes and looked back at him with an intense but soft expression in her eyes.

"I really miss the days we had together, you know? But that's fine because now we have each other again. Let's have just as much fun as back then!" Renge looked back at her with a tender expression.

"Yeah." Yang sat up and took a deep breath, seemingly building up courage for something. She then looked back at him.

"You remember the dance a little ago?" Renge was a little confused by her question, but he decided to play along anyway out of respect for her.

"Yeah…" She seemed to almost struggle with her words, as she looked down to the ground with a slight blush.

"Well, I didn't know you were here back then...but if I did...I would've asked you...to go with me." Yang looked back up at him, waiting for a response. Renge went as red as tomato.

"A-and if you did...I would've said yes in a heartbeat." Yang seemed to be elated by this and threw her arms around Renge.

"That's great! Then why don't we have a mini-make-up dance right now?" Renge was caught off guard by this sudden movement of Yang's at first, but he soon returned her loving embrace.

"I'd love to." He replies, separating from her after a moment.

Yang jumped down to the ground and Renge soon followed. Yang curtsied while pretending to wear a dress. Renge bowed back to Yang as he said.

"Ahh yes miss. I see you somehow managed to make yourself even more beautiful than you are everyday on this fine evening." Yang giggled as her cheeks became rosy.

"And I see that you somehow managed to become even more charming and handsome for the occasion as well."

They both shared a laugh together, but this time none of them were blushing anymore. It didn't feel awkward at all anymore. It just felt so natural now, like, this was how things were supposed to be between the two of them. Suddenly, all the time that they had spent apart from each other didn't matter anymore. Did it even exist in the first place? Renge shook that thought from his mind. That didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were both here together now, and they were going to have a great time, no matter how late it was. They both stepped towards each other and began dancing to some silent song. After a moment or two Renge asked casually,

"How's dancing without any music for you?" Yang shook her head at him. "Silly. I am dancing with music right now. It's just in my head."

"What song are we dancing to." Yang smiled as she looked tenderly into Renge's eyes.

"The first song I heard you play on the saxophone. It was just so beautiful. I really liked it. I think it was my favorite out of all the songs you played. You're talented, you know! If for some reason this huntsman thing doesn't work out for you then I'm sure you could make it as a professional musician." Renge returned the tender look Yang gave.

"Thanks for having faith in me. You always were there for me, even when it seemed like no one else was."

"I should be the one thanking you. After Summer died-" She turned her face away and her eyes turned sad as she recalled the unfortunate event. Renge could tell she was in distress so he held her face gently, and wiped off the tear that began to fall down her face. He gave her a reassuring look. Seeing this, some of the sadness left her eyes and a small smile began to form on her lips.

"it was a really hard time for me. I had to pick up the pieces and fill in for the role of mom for Ruby, so it was always nice for me to go and hang out with you. With you, I never felt I had to be anything or fill any role. I could just be myself, a kid, and have fun. You were the light at the end of the tunnel that kept me going; even when I thought I couldn't make it through another day. If it weren't for you, then I don't know what I would've done. So really, out of the bottom of my heart, thank you so much and please, never change." Yang lifted her hand up to her face so that it laid on top of Renge's.

Renge was shocked to hear this come out of Yang's mouth. He had no idea of any of it, but more than anything, he was very happy to hear it. He smiled as he nodded with both determination and confidence.

"I promise that no matter what I'll never change and I'll always be here for you. You can always be yourself by me." He brought her in for a hug and they stayed there like that for a while. It felt so warm and comfortable.

Eventually, they did have to break apart from the hug. They both looked over at the moon, which was now disappearing behind the earth. Had it really been that long already? It hardly felt like any time passed at all.

When Renge looked back at Yang she was looking at the ground. Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I don't want this to end. I don't know when we'll have another opportunity like this again, especially with how busy things are going to get with the Vytal Festival tournament coming up. I just wish we could stay in this moment forever." Yang replied, a dispirited tone in her voice.

Realizing that this was all going to have to end soon, Renge's own face became slightly downcast as well.

"I don't want this to end either," He then pulled himself together for Yang's sake. He wanted to be there for her like he was when they were children, he wanted to make her happy and see her bright smile again, and, more than anything, he wanted to keep his promise to her. He then continues his slight monologue.

"but don't think of this as the end. It's only the beginning. It's not like we can never do anything like this again. I know there'll be another opportunity sometime." Hearing what Renge said, Yang looked back up.

"Thank you. You always did know how to cheer me up." Renge nodded at her.

"That's what friends are for."

Yang put her hands behind her back and tapped one of her toes on the ground.

"About that…" Without any warning, she went in for a kiss.

Just like when she asked him to this dance with her, he was surprised at first, but that didn't stop him from kissing back. Time seemed to stop for that moment and everything was perfect in the world. Renge just couldn't stop thinking as he kissed her that this was something special and that he never wanted to let it go. He wanted to always be there for her, to help her through tough times, to laugh with her at dumb puns, and to protect her if anything bad ever happened to her. Soon they had to break away from the kiss, and the first thing that Renge saw after he opened his eyes was Yang's beaming face.

"Your eyes really are beautiful, you know? And your smile is so bright and warm that I'd be okay if I could never see the sun again." Hearing that only made Yang's smile grow more.

"I'm really happy that my first kiss was with you. And I'm even more happy that you're my first boyfriend."

They both smiled at each other as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer. Behind them, the sun began to shine, signaling both the start of a new day and the start of a budding new romance.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, readers. This, my friends, is how the romance of Renge Brightsteel and Yang Xiao Long began! Be sure to favorite for updates regarding the "Blaze of Glory Chronicles". Make sure to leave a review letting me know what you thought, and as always, have an awesome day, dudes!**


End file.
